


Aly

by MillsLesley



Series: Descrição [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu não tenho nada pra fazer, e o neo não vai deixar eu postar isso lá, então é.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aly

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não tenho nada pra fazer, e o neo não vai deixar eu postar isso lá, então é.

Tá, pra explicar isso aqui eu vou ter que me matar, mas tanto faz, tudo que estiver em  _itálico é sobre o lado "negro"_ , e o que estiver normal é o lado normal, óbvio.

**Básico -**

**Nome:** Alyna Leister 

 **Apelido:** Aly

 **Age:** 25 /  _uns 100, algo assim..._

 **Sexo:** Feminino - acho que ninguém nunca viu um cara que se chame Alyna, mas whatever, tava no treco de ficha

 **Cor dos olhos:** azul claro - tipo, literalmente claro, não claro lápis de cor, mas claro mesmo... tá, não foi uma boa explicação /  _amarelo dessa vez não tem diferença, então, é_

 **Cabelo:** Longos e vermelhos /  _ou preto_

 **Marcas de nascença/ tatuagens/ etc.:**   _algum que parece um tribal, mas que na verdade é tipo uma cicatriz no braço esquerdo_

**Família/Conhecidos em geral -**

**Pais** **:**  Mortos

 **Irmãos** **:** Dankan - em termos, muitos termos, porque na verdade é irmão adotivo, então não conta exatamente como "irmão" e ao mesmo tempo conta

 **Companheiro:** nenhum mas ao mesmo tempo um... nah, continue lendo e você entende

 **Parentes:** Todos mortos... 

 **Amigos:** Herbert - interesse amoroso; dessa vez não tem "em termos", Ed, Tsubasa, Elliot

 **Inimigos:** Akemi, Dankan - é; o irmão; acredite se quiser, Killy, Ravy, Exxy

btw amigos e inimigos foi só pra Aly em si, porque pelo lado negro seria todo mundo inimigo, então meio difícil.

**Perfil Psicológico -**

**Medos:** Morte - em geral, nem precisa ser nada muito dramático, qualquer coisa muito "wow vou morrer" é o suficiente

 **Segredos:** 1\. é uma vampira. 2. matou a família quando era mais nova. 3. porque isso faz parte da ficha? não sei

 **Comidas Preferidas:**  comidas leves e rápidas, aka qualquer coisa que vá no micro-ondas ou que seja rápido de fazer, tipo macarrão /  _sangue, de gente que não fume nem beba de preferência, deixa gosto ruim sabe_

 **Obsessão:** se manter longe das pessoas, ninguém precisa saber do passado /  _quer adivinhar? Não, okey, sangue_

hora de explicação a modo Becca porque preguiça.

 Tá, meio que criada no meio de mó guerra e tals, e CRIADA, no termo de CRIADA, não tipo own, filha de alguém, não, tipo... criada... tá, continuando, metade de uma alma humana outra metade de uma vampira de sei lá quantos anos, família ruim, estrupada pelo pai, irmão que tem um parafuso a menos, abusada física e verbalmente pela mãe, coisa linda não? Depois disso, tipo, com uns 18 acabou... 'cê sabe, perdendo um pouco do controle, só um pouco, e matou os pais, foi pra casa dos tios, e sabe como é, né? Aconteceu uma vez, vai acontecer de novo, então você já deve imaginar porque na parte de família todo mundo estava morto, mas né.

 Única amiga de infância era a Akemi - eu ainda acho estranho escrever a Akemi, mas né, é o português certo -, mas sabe como é, pessoas estranhas só conseguem ser amigas de pessoas mais estranhas ainda~ 

 Tempo depois de perder completamente a memória acabou não sabendo onde estava - mesmo ainda estando na mesma cidade onde "cresceu" -, acabou em um bar tentando pedir informação, cara estranho, gordo e grande, parede, pode imaginar o que quiser depois disso. Herbert chegando pra ajudar e dando uma de herói - porque é o trabalho dele -, no metrô ela dá a loca de novo porque tem uma boiuna - vá na wikipédia, se não quiser eu digo, é uma cobra que em tupi significa "cobra preta", imagina a anaconda, só que preta, pronto -, ele volta vê mó estrago na cobra, porque ela tava no metrô, hehehehe, não importa~.

 De qualquer maneira, ela acaba numa empresa um tanto quanto estranha onde o povo mata monstros e tals, fala com um véio que na verdade é o pai do Herbert, anos depois ele morreu, filhinho - que também é uma palavra estranha, mas português - querido toma o lugar do pai, ele gosta dela, ela gosta dele. Fim. 


End file.
